Con algo de imaginación
by Hope's P l e a s e
Summary: Con algo de imaginación hasta una humana puede enamorarse del enemigo de su hermano, ¡sin importar si todo es intencional o no! ::Gremmy x Karin:: GremKarin :: Crack ::Spoilers manga572::


**D**ISCLAIMER: **Bleach no me pertenece, solo este fanfic escrito sin pagas.**

* * *

**C**ON **A**LGO **D**E **I**MAGINACIÓN

* * *

No quería sentirse así pero es que ya se le había vuelto inevitable tratar de negarlo. Se portaba distinta al perderse en su propio mundo e ignorar cada emoción que le provocaba, desde la más pequeña hasta la más grande, se volvía una tortura interminable. Como si no fuera suficiente con ser quién era y tener los aspectos que tenía, ser brusca, llamada poca femenina a pesar de que ya su vestir cambió y portarse fría con todos. Ahora aparecía alguien que pretendía saber que la conocía, dando en voz alta el acierto de cada predicción que tenía respecto a lo que ella mentalizaba al estar a su lado.

Entonces piensa que es cierto. Él puede leer a la perfección su mente, porque ella no cree portarse tan obvia en cuanto a su actitud.

Se ríe de sí misma cuando lo piensa. ¿Quién en su sana juicio pudo haber hecho lo que ella? No lo pregunta para engrandecerse, sino para saber si al encontrar una respuesta razonable la vergüenza hace acto de aparición. No, porque hace tiempo dejó de pensar en quién podría tratarse alguna de las personas a las que tenía la casualidad de ayudar. Primero porque nunca sabrían que su vida fue salvada, segundo porque no le incumbían las cuestiones ajenas por haber sido un motivo de extender un poco más de tiempo la vida de determinada persona.

Este caso era distinto. No porque conociera cada detalle del moribundo, apenas sabía su nombre, pero en el tiempo transcurrido de su presencia en su hogar iba siendo el suficiente para aprender algo de la personalidad de ese anterior enemigo.

No mostró humillación, si es que la sintió, en cuanto su cuerpo fue dejado bajo custodia de Urahara, así como el de otros Quincys antiguamente humanos, quienes tuvieron un giro inesperado en sus vidas por la decisión especial del Sôtaichô de no perseguir a matar a los ex combatientes del Vanderreich.

La idea era reintegrarlos a cada uno a su antiguo hogar, sea cual fuere, para que retomaran sus vidas desde donde las dejaron al ser reclutados por el exterminado Juha Bach. El destino de Gremmy fue parar en Naruki, ciudad que le agradaba porque, como decía, la vieja ciudad en ruinas "dejaba mucho a la imaginación."

–Es una broma pésima –ella rezongaba pensando nuevamente en esa frase.

–La broma eres tú, paseando por un lugar donde no hallarás nada que te sirva de entretenimiento. Porque es lo que buscas, ¿o tal vez tu idea es explorar un poco este paraíso?

No sabía si estaba siendo sarcástico o tenía mucha imaginación o estaba mal de la cabeza, tal vez las últimas dos. –Gremmy, Naruki es una ciudad fantasma.

Más que un insulto para el ex quincy, aquello fue tomado como un halago a su perspectiva, al no sentirse insultado su sonrisa no despareció. Karin creyó que eso era una burla a sus emociones, cuando creía que Gremmy no provocarle más sobresalto a su corazón con su simple habla, decidía mirarla con esa sonrisa que nunca se iba de su cara y sus ojos oscuros centrados en ella.

–Me gustas –confesó de repente, totalmente aturdida segundos después–. ¿Q-Qué acabo de...?

–Sabía que estabas pensando en mí –sonrió complacido–. Es bueno compartir lo que hay en tu mente.

Sin duda, Gremmy acertaba en que la imaginación era la fuerza más poderosa del mundo. Solo así se podía volver realidad lo irreal, incluso si eso era que la hija de Masaki besara a un enemigo. A ninguno de los dos le importaba si el beso era intencional o por la habilidad.

* * *

**F**IN

* * *

**N**OTAS: **Hice lo que pude, que no fue mucho porque el personaje recién apareció y no conozco mucho de él, solo que es el hermano no reconocido de Yukio y que junto con Liltotto forman el "Pride Trio"...xD Tal vez sean primos (?)**

**Nah, es chiste mío, es que los tres son muy parecidos en apariencia, entrada, sonrisa ganadora aunque posiblemente pierdan, etc. Quería emparejar a Karin con otro Quincy y justo salió Guremi *Gremmy, es que me gusta decirlo en japonés* al rescate. Si está medio ooc lo voy a ver pronto en el manga, después lo edito.**

**Espero reviews de su parte si les gustó. ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
